Jeff Parker
Jeff Parker is an Anti Bioterrorism Forces (A.B.F) operative, along with his partner Amy Ladner. He is born in 20 March 1975, born from a rich family and getting a high grades at his school. He is a cool, calm, and serious person who doesn't have any interest with jokes. He has a good life, until 2 high ranked Umbrella's hitman, Katie Murrel and Robert Blackwell kill his family and kidnap his only sister. He decided to join the S.T.A.R.S, but failed the test due to unknown reason. After 5 years of hard training, he finally ready to avenge his family, and join the A.B.F, starting his anti bioterrorism career. He is potrayed by Jeremy Renner. Early Life and A.B.F. He was born from a very rich family. Back in 1995, when he was 20, his family is murdered by 2 Umbrella's hitman, Katie and Robert, and kidnap his only sister, Janice Parker to be the Umbrella's test subject. 3 years later, he decided to join the S.T.A.R.S, but failed the test due to unknown reason. Then, he trained hard for the last 5 years, increasing his shooting skills and melee attacks. He joins the A.B.F and past the test, and become one of their operatives. He is paired with Amy Ladner, he quitely falls in love with Amy, but keeps his feelings secret. It's possible that Amy have the same feelings to Jeff too. Eastern Europe and the Black Tortoise 2 years after the destruction of Oldston, Jeff, along with Amy, receive a mission to investigate a strange activity in the hills near the desolated area of Oldston. As they arrive at the hill, Amy and Jeff are forced to fight the remaining of the Infected Civilians and infected animals in the forest. They arrive on a newly abandoned camp. They also finds out that the camp belongs to Umbrella. They also have to fight several B.O.W wandering along the camp, signing that there is a secret Umbrella Facility nearvy. They eventually find the secret passage, and proceed deeper into Umbrella's facility. They are forced to fight the last of the Umbrella soldiers, and knocked down by a misterious woman and disappear for the next 4 months. 4 Months after that, he eventually escape from his cell and fight his way through the facility. He kills Amy's escort, saving her and find their old clothing. After a large gunfight, Jeff and Amy find themself in the floating island fortress The Black Tortoise. Then, after a plane crash into the fortress, Jeff and Amy quickly run to the crash site, only to find that the entire plane is infected with the T-Virus. They also reunite with another A.B.F. operatives, William Munson and Sarah Wilkins. The team travels to downtown which is in chaos, and cornered by hundreds of zombies and B.O.W's. Just before they get killed, 2 BSAA operatives, Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans arrive just in time to safe them. They travels to the airstrip, and confort Robert and Katie. Chris and Piers deal with Alex, while Amy, Jeff, William and Sarah deal with the mercenaries. Jeff knocked Amy out of the way, taking the bullets that shot by both Robert and Katie to safe her life. The BSAA Agents come to the wounded Jeff, giving him medical attention while waiting the BSAA extraction forces to come. 2013 Global Bioterrorist Attack Personality and Ability He is a cool, calm and serious guy in every mission. He have a little sense of humor throughout the game. He is also trained his shooting and melee skills for 5 years after the Raccoon City Incident. His sense for survival give him a plus why he is assigned with Amy. Wardrobe He usually appears with a black jacket with a black t-shirt inside it with blue jeans. In a part of Resident Evil - Operation: Stormrider, he is seen wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie. In some official missions, when he is a squad leader, he is seen wearing the usual A.B.F uniform. Galleries